


The mistletoe

by Staubsaugerin



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubsaugerin/pseuds/Staubsaugerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon and Alaric put up christmas decorations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mistletoe

It is december. Damon Salvatore and Alaric Saltzman are putting up christmas tree decorations, because Caroline wants to throw a big christmas party at the boarding house and Stefan said yes, of course. So here they are, putting up christmas balls and ugly christmas angels.

"Look at this", Damon says, holding up the angel. "Who would want to hang that on their christmas tree?" "Don't say anything against my decorations, just because you don't have taste!", Caroline says. Damon rolls his eyes. '"So, are you ready?" Alaric nods. Caroline looks at the tree and tells them they did a good job. "Alright, everything's perfect. I'm just going to change and then, the party can start." And with that she walks away. 

"She is just going to change? What do you think, how long is that gonna take?", Alaric asks. "Probably about two hours", Damon answers. Alaric sighs. "I need a drink. Want one too?" Damon says yes and Alaric walks away. Damon is just about to put away the box, as he sees, that their still is a decoration left in it. A smile finds it way onto his face. 

As Alaric comes back he says:"Hey, I found something." He holds a little mistletoe above Alaric's head. "Oh, look. You're standing under a mistletoe. I believe that means, I need to kiss you now." "Damon, what -", Alaric begins but is interrupted by Damon's soft lips against his.


End file.
